Honeybee (WeizenSchrei)
Honeybee is a young male Hivewing from Pyhrria. He works at Skyridge Academy Library and is a citizen of the Kingdom of Sand. He lives in the Skyridge dorms and is very dutiful to his job. He aspires to become a great writer of horror some day. Appearance A yellow and blue-black Hivewing with wings the color of the setting sun. He adapted to the desert and is a bit more muscular than the average Hivewing due to the fact he would have to keep up with Sandwings in the desert. His black scales turned blue-ish due to the fact that the black would absorb more light and cause him to overheat. As he grew older his black scales turned blue-ish to reflect light better. His spines on the back of his head are slightly longer and fuller than the average Hivewing. He wears a gold earring on his left ear. Personality Honey Bee is very quiet, often being described as reserved, rarely ever approaching someone first. He can seem very distant, and cannot stand being touched. Once he opens up to you, though, he can be a very agreeable fellow, being completely and utterly loyal. He can take a while to warm up to you, however. He often becomes anxious towards social situations, even with those he trusts. He is very suspicious of things he hasn't seen before and will often react violently and become anxious. He has a low self-esteem and often compares himself too much to others. He has an odd, subconscious habit of raising his spines to reflect his feeling of safety, with lowered being relaxed and raised being threatened. Abilities His hallucinogenic bite doesn't do any damage, but it can put a dragon out of it for around one to three hours depending on how long he bit them and how many times. When hallucinating a dragon's motivation will be completely lost to them while they have a waking nightmare. Hallucinations vary from dragon to dragon. Like Sandwings he eats lighter than most Hivewings. History He was thrown into the ocean as an egg and washed up on the Sandwing shore and wasn't raised with other Hivewings. He was found by a Sandwing, named Quoll, who raised him once he hatched. He was named Thylacine at hatching but was renamed to Honey Bee after Hivewing naming conventions were discovered. Quoll loved him dearly, just as much as her own son, Kowari. But Honeybee's life in the desert was miserable, even living in the middle of nowhere. Sandwing dragonets teased him, the adults abusing him any chance they got, even the hatchlings seemed to torment him, crying the moment they saw him. Kowari and Quoll sometimes would step in, but eventually the other Sandwings wised up and began to maltreat him when they were not around. It got so bad at one point he had to start slinking around, avoiding everyone and anyone. The only times he would allow himself to be seen was at night, when his strange appearance was harder to see. His life improved greatly when he met a Sandwing named Fennec Fox. His adoptive brother's friend, Fennec Fox treated him just as any other dragon would treat another. They grew close and became best friends quickly. Honeybee quickly grew attached to her being the only friend he had besides Quoll and Kowari. When she died, well, he was heartbroken. He remembers her by sending her family flowers every year on the anniversary of her death. He keeps a burlap fennec fox in his possession anywhere he resides in. He currently attends Skyridge Academy as a student and assistant to the librarian. He works part-time at the library and full-time during the summers. He will be graduating at the end of the year and continue working at the library and as a janitor at the Academy. Trivia * Honeybee is immune to Queen Wasp's control. However, he is not aware of her existence. * Honeybee has not used his venom before, having never bitten someone long enough to actually poison them. * Honeybee has Social Anxiety Disorder. Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell